<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ooh Loverboy by losthelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126342">Ooh Loverboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/losthelove/pseuds/losthelove'>losthelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Idiots in Love, Lily Evans is a Queen, Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Party, Remus Lupin being soft, Remus dancing, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black being soft, Soppy, a bit angsty in the beginning, drunk, so much love, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/losthelove/pseuds/losthelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus breaks his own rule of never dancing at a party because Lily Evans is a queen. Sirius and Remus eventually end up in bed together.</p><p>This is basically just pure fluff because everyone is very happy and in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ooh Loverboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: underage drinking, mention of vomiting (not graphic though), I chose not to use any warnings but they shortly talk about sex</p><p>The idea of Remus being the only one allowed to touch Sirius hair wasn’t my idea, I picked it up from Tumblr or Instagram but can’t remember who first inspired it so if you do, let me know. I just thought the idea was very cute in general. Also, I think there is a mutual agreement that „Good old fashioned lover boy“ is Sirius’s theme song. (Again: if I’m wrong, please tell me) </p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi Moony, be gentle!”</p><p>“I am gentle, you’re just whining like a big baby” Remus rolled his eyes and kept on braiding Sirus’s hair. Well, at least he <em>tried</em> to. Sirius wouldn’t stay still for longer than five minutes and therefore it was almost impossible to handle his thick and curly hair.</p><p>“Well, it hurts,” the other boy just murmured huffily and now Remus couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. He gently placed a kiss on Sirius neck.</p><p>“It’s,” he placed another kiss behind Sirius ear, “because you never,” another kiss, “comb your hair”</p><p>“Because it looks nicer!” Sirius protested and tried to turn around to face Remus but as he was sitting between his legs and Remus was still holding a strand of his hair, he forced him to turn around again.</p><p>“…and a teeny tiny bit to piss off your parents,” Remus added even though he knew he was on thin ice talking about Sirius’s parents. He stiffened but didn’t say anything. Remus decided to let it rest and just kept on braiding Sirius’s hair. Even though he would never admit it, he secretly loved that Remus took care of his hair, Remus was sure of it. He was the only one even allowed to touch it, even if it had been only combing at first. After some time, Remus just mindlessly braided one or two strands and Sirius refused to wash his hair for a whole week because he liked it that much.</p><p>From time to time Sirius asked him to “do something nice with his hair“ - especially for parties like tonight - and Remus enjoyed it too so it was a win-win situation. Except for the whining maybe.</p><p>“Where did you even learn to do this?” Sirius now asked, fumbling with the bed sheets. He tried so hard to sound angry but Remus knew that the boredom had gotten the better of him and he would rather not be angry and talk to him than sit there in silence.</p><p>He tried to hide the grin when he answered: “Lily asked me to do it for her when she was in 4th year and none of her other friends were available. I really enjoyed it and, I don’t know, just happens to be something I am good at” This was only partly true, because yes, it really did start like that but Remus had been obsessed with Sirius’s hair ever since he fancied him. He would never admit that though.</p><p>“Hair tie please,” Remus instructed Sirius who then raised his arm that had all the hair ties tied around. He took one and placed a quick kiss on his hand, hoping to soothe Sirius a bit. “Okay finished, turn around, will you?”</p><p>Sirius obeyed his request and turned around awkwardly between Remus legs. The bed was way too small for them both to be sitting there like that. The other boy didn’t hide the fact that he was <em>still</em> trying to be grumpy. Emphasis on <em>trying, </em>he was a bit of a drama queen and would rather spend his energy trying to prove a point than admit he was being oversensitive. Remus looked at his work carefully. He had tried something new for tonight, two French braids on each side that ended in a messy bun so part of his hair was up and part down.</p><p>“God, you are so gorgeous,” he breathed before he could stop himself. It was the only thing, really, that came to his mind when he looked at Sirius like that. He was convinced that Sirius sitting right there, looking like a young god, couldn’t have been any more beautiful at this moment.</p><p>Sirius’s cheeks turned a lovely pink colour at his words. Sirius Black never blushed. “Do you really think so?” Nor was he humble or even insecure about his looks.</p><p>In moments like this, when Remus was astonished how the other boy could be the most confident person on earth and then blush because of a simple compliment only minutes later, he had to remind himself of Sirius’s past. Of the family that was supposed to love him but only ever pointed out his flaws, that never showed him what it actually felt like to be truly <em>loved </em>and worthy. He regretted making the comment about his parents now and instead of apologising to him or telling him how sorry he was for his fucked up family, he just pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>He gave in to the swell of emotions that rose up in his chest all of a sudden. Remus could be a bit moody and soppy only nights before the full moon. Or it was just Sirius’s general presence that made him want to pour his heart out whenever he looked at him. It was probably both.</p><p>Sirius climbed up on his lap and placed his hand on Remus’s neck, pulling him even closer. His kiss was gentle though, soft. So, so soft. Remus couldn’t remember when he had last been kissed like that by him. He moaned quietly in affection which made Sirius grin, he loved it when he responded to his body like that. He had now idea how long they had been kissing, when someone interrupted them rather ungently.</p><p>“Oi, you two lovebirds”</p><p>Sirius unlocked their lips quickly, turning his head to the door. He was breathing heavily and looked at James, <em>the intruder</em>, with furrowed eyebrows. If Remus hadn’t know better, he would have said he looked a bit annoyed or even angry. But then it was <em>Prongs</em> they were talking about. James was standing in the doorframe with only his trousers on. Remus had stopped wondering a long time ago why he liked to walk around half-naked all the time.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t, er, <em>interrupt</em> anything”</p><p>“You did,” Sirius answered him promptly and Remus couldn’t hide the amused grunt now.</p><p>“Right, sorry, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOUR HAIR?” James exclaimed from one second to the other as if he hadn’t payed any attention before. If he hadn’t killed the sentiment before then now was definitely the time. He hurried over to Remus’s bed quickly, not taking his eyes off Sirius.</p><p>“What? Is it awful?” Sirius asked, he sounded concerned now and climbed off Remus’s lap to mirror James's expression. Remus tried not to be too offended by Sirius’s lack of confidence in his braiding skills.</p><p>“No, it’s perfect!” James replied excitedly, eyeing his hairstyle even closer. “I thought it simply wasn’tpossible to highlight your cheekbones even more but this is doing so much for you,” he gestured wildly at his hair and turned to Remus now. <em>Oh no</em>, he thought, he clearly was up to something. Remus would recognise that twinkle in his eyes from a distance of hundred metres.</p><p>“I want that too”</p><p>“Brilliant! Maybe we can even wear the same clothes tonight, that would be so cool!” Sirius clapped in his hands with a bright smile on his face.</p><p><em>What have I gotten myself into</em>, Remus thought when he looked at them both in astonishment.</p><p>___________________</p><p>Fortunately, they didn’t wear the same outfits. Remus still had no idea where that came from. Sirius decided to wear the <em>Queen</em> band shirt Remus had gotten him for Christmas and black ripped jeans. Needless to say he looked like sex on legs. Remus decided to go for the safe choice and wore a plain white t-shirt with jeans even though Sirius talked him into wearing a jeans jacket instead of his usual cardigan.</p><p>Remus sat down on the couch in Gryffindor common room and watched the scene for a bit. The party had just started, the volume was all the way up and people were chattering loudly. It wasn’t an unusual picture now they were in 7th year. Sirius tried to find a reason to party almost every month now and if he didn’t, he made one up. Only last month they needed to celebrate Sirius’s <em>Acceptable</em> in Care of Magical Creatures. Acceptable. Everybody knew it was getting ridiculous then, he didn’t even care about this class.</p><p>They let him though, his friends because they sensed it was his way of coping with leaving Hogwarts soon and the others because they welcomed every distraction that took their minds off exams or even the war going on.</p><p>“Hey Hun” Lily appeared out of the blue. She placed a kiss on Remus’s cheek before she sunk into the couch next to him. “Haven’t seen much of you today but this is great isn’t it?! Pity that this might be the last one for a longer time”</p><p>Her green eyes rested on a smaller group of 5th years that just danced absurdly, clearly having the time of their life. Remus knew what she was hinting at. NEWT’s got closer now and even Sirius couldn’t argue that he needed to start revising and stop partying at some inevitable point.</p><p>“Oh please don’t tell Pads,” Remus chuckled and winked at Lily which made her grin. She looked so happy, it was contagious. It was so easy when she was around. Remus could see why James had been obsessed with her for so long and he wouldn’t want to miss their friendship for the world.</p><p>“You did do his hair, did you?” She nodded in the direction of the room where Sirius and James were standing, some girls Remus didn’t recognise hanging on the lips of both of them. It would have seriously concerned him if they weren’t.</p><p>“Do you mean my boyfriend or your boyfriend?”</p><p>Lily turned to him in amused shock. “He didn’t!” she exclaimed and looked back at James then at Remus and back at James as if she couldn’t believe her ears. “No way he let you braid his hair, I’ve been begging him for ages but you leave him alone with Black longer than five minutes and there he goes,” she explained shaking her head but grinning widely. If there was one person that knew better than not to question the boys’ codependency issues than it was her. Lily stretched her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of James’s hair but it was impossible to see from this angle.</p><p>“Oi, Potter,” she screamed across the room now so a few heads turned in their direction. James recognised her at once and practically came running across the room to get to her. Her eyes widened in disbelief the second she could see James’s hair properly. It was much shorter than Sirius’s hair, Remus had only just managed to put a few of his longer strands in a very small French braid.</p><p>“James Potter, you bastard,” she said as soon as he was close enough and she could stand in front of him.</p><p>“I love you too?” he just said with a lot of confusion in his voice and looked at her concerned, clearly not getting what was up with her. She burst out in laughter.</p><p>“I can’t believe you,” she giggled before she quickly kissed him. “Hello there by the way” James grinned and pulled her into another kiss.</p><p>“Hello beautiful,” he just answered completely in awe of her now.</p><p>“Oi hands off my man” Sirius had appeared behind James with a mischievous smile on his lips. Remus kicked him in the shin for that comment but the other boy just stuck out his tongue in response.</p><p>“Anyone up for a bit of dancing?” Lily asked wiggling her eyebrows eagerly. Remus made a strained noise, they all knew very well that Remus never danced on parties. It was the one stupid rule he had made up on their first party in third year. Back then it was simply an excuse for not having to interact with other people, now that he had more friends and felt comfortable most of the time around others it was just a matter of pride anymore. Still, he wouldn’t dance.</p><p>“Not until I am absolutely pissed”</p><p>He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Judging from Sirius’s grin and mischievous twinkle, he was right to do so. <em>Oh no.</em></p><p>__________________</p><p>A few hours and <em>drinks</em> later - Sirius had kindly and selflessly volunteered to make sure his cup was filled with something alcoholic at any given moment - Remus found himself leaned against the mantelpiece. There were mostly 7th years left now that it was so late, the air in the room was stuffy and the lights dimmed. Remus actually quite enjoyed himself.</p><p>He watched James, Sirius, Marlene and Mary dance their heart out to some <em>Queen’s</em> song, surely Sirius’s doing. His obsession with this band was the first thing Remus learned about him when they met for the first time on the train to Hogwarts.</p><p>“Hey Prongs, I dare you to down this cup of Lily’s punch,” Sirius’s voice echoed over the loud music and he held a cup in front of James’s face who didn’t think twice and did as Sirius said. Remus held his breath and released it all at once as soon as Prongs had emptied everything. He should have known better by now, Lily’s punch was famous. No one knew what exactly she put in it but its powers were unlimited.</p><p>Remus normally didn’t get hungover, his metabolism was faster and therefore the alcohol left his body quicker but every time he had drunken too much of this punch, the morning after it was horribly close to a real hangover. At least he thought so. He glanced in the direction of where Dorcas was lying on the couch so drunk she could barely move anymore, not even daring to think of Peter who had been brought to the hospital wing after he literally vomited his soul out.</p><p>“He is <em>so </em>going to regret this later”</p><p>“He never learns, does he? But who could say no to Black?” Lily winked at Remus which made him grin.</p><p>“Cheers Evans”</p><p>Lily rested her head on Remus’s shoulder watching the scene with him (James now stumbling back a few steps, trying to get hold of something he could steady himself with and Sirius almost pissing his pants because of that).</p><p>“Oh my god I absolutely love this song,” Lily exclaimed excitedly as soon as the tunes of the next song came on.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I saw you meddling with the music before you came over to me Lils,” Remus said sceptically, raising an eyebrow. He also knew that <em>ABBA </em>was her favourite band and this couldn’t be a coincidence. She had just been as eager as everyone else to get Remus on the dance floor.</p><p>“So what if I did?” She answered mysteriously, wiggling her eyebrows and giving Remus a look he knew he couldn’t resist. “<em>Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me,”</em> she now sang along with the music, slowly grabbing the cup Remus had clung to all evening and putting it down on the mantelpiece.</p><p>He let her drag him on the dance floor, laughing because he actually didn’t mind anymore. He would have never admitted that he quite fancied to dance now that mostly familiar faces were around. Besides, the alcohol had stopped his brain from overthinking every action at least four drinks ago.</p><p>Remus spun Lily around and she laughed so beautifully and purely that he thought this alone was a good reason to finally break his stupid rule. He tried to ignore the shocked looks from both his boyfriend and Prongs but also the whistles that came from people he couldn’t identify around the room. Everyone from 7th year knew about his rule by now and no one thought, not even Remus, that he would break it one day.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>
  <em>I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can do the tango just for two</em>
</p><p>“May I have this dance?” Sirius whispered in Remus’s ear the second the song came on, completely ignoring Mary with whom Remus had been dancing at this point. He gave her an apologetic look but she just laughed, moving on to the next person that was close. Remus tutted at Sirius, as if he was a little child misbehaving.</p><p>“That was a bit rude,” he tried to sound serious but the bright grin on his lips revealed that he was actually glad to finally get a chance to dance with his boyfriend. Once the band aid had been ripped off, Remus had not intended to leave the dance floor so soon. After at least half an hour of dancing now he felt a bit drained but at the same time in such high spirits that he didn’t even care.</p><p>“You know what else was a bit rude?” Sirius raised an eyebrow pulling Remus closer, now that Mary was gone. He very well knew what Sirius meant but pretended not to by looking at him innocently.</p><p>“If you didn’t look so illegally hot dancing Remus John Lupin, I would whip your ass”</p><p>“You can do that later if you like,” Remus responded cheeky and Sirius’s eyes widened before he started laughing, letting his head fall back. He looked so much younger and more careless with the sweaty hair sticking to his neck, and the warm crinkle around his eyes. When their eyes met, Remus felt like he was falling for Sirius all over again, he didn’t even think this was possible. <em>What the hell had been in Lily’s punch this time?!</em></p><p>
  <em>Ohh, love, ooh, loverboy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’re you doin’ tonight, hey, boy?</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>You know I always have to think of you when I listen to this song”</p><p>Sirius raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Do you now?” he asked curiously, the hand on his hips pulling Remus even closer. They were the only ones slow dancing to this song but people were too drunk to actually care so they enjoyed their little bubble of drunken bliss.</p><p>Remus nodded, mindlessly brushing some of the sweaty strands from Sirius’s forehead. “Reminds me of the posh and very handsome boy I hopelessly fell in love with” The other boy’s smile widened even more.</p><p>“If you keep flirting with me like that Moons I may lose control over the ability to keep my shit together and snog you right here right now” What was supposed to sound like a threat made Remus’s stomach flutter in an unfamiliar way. He usually didn’t think much of public acts of affection. It just wasn’t his thing, he didn’t even know why.</p><p>
  <em>I’d like for you and I to go romancing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say the word, your wish is my command</em>
</p><p>Remus bit his lip, mischievously grinning, „Mmh, let me think about this. Would it be considered <em>flirting…</em>“ Their lips were only millimetres apart now, he could feel Sirius’s heavy breath against his ownand it took all the willpower he had to keep up his little game without losing himself, „…if I told you how bloody hard it is to keep my hands to myself all night when you show off your pureblood dance rhythm in that-„ he couldn’t even finish his sentence, Sirius had cupped his face and closed the void between their lips, kissing him passionately.</p><p>He didn’t pull back this time and felt Sirius’s grin against his lip when he placed his hands around the other boy’s hips, signalising him that he wanted this just as much as he did. He felt heat rising up when Sirius’s hands slowly travelled to his neck, trying to ignore the whistle in his ears that sounded a lot like Lily’s. Actually, he was certain it was her.</p><p>They parted their lips for a split second only to catch their breaths. Sirius’s pupils were widened and his lips swollen but he looked utterly happy and <em>in love, </em>Remus thought forgetting all about any of his rules or even decency. He fervently reunited their lips, his hand travelling up under Sirius’s shirt, which made him moan. Sirius reacted so perfectly to his body.</p><p>Clearly turned on by Remus’s moves, the other boy parted their lips to kiss a hot trace down from Remus’s jaw to his neck. He couldn’t stop himself moaning with pleasure which made Sirius giggle, he knew pretty well how to tease him.</p><p>“Oi you two get a room, some people in here don’t want to get traumatised by seeing you shag in front of their eyes,” Prongs’s voice echoed through the room, making Remus aware of the situation again. Him and Sirius full on snogging in the common room. However, his drunken mind decided to care about the embarrassment of it in the morning.</p><p>Sirius’s head flipped in James’s direction, “Lucky for us we do have a room to go to,” he answered him with a cocky smile. James realised too late that he had just scored an own goal, Sirius had already grabbed Remus’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the dorm rooms.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll be quick though”</p><p>When their lips touched again, the kiss was steamier than before, lustful. It sent a shiver down Remus’s spine, he was so turned on it was unbearable. It was a struggle getting up the stairs that led to their dormitory, they almost tripped and giggled about it like some lovesick 4th years. When they finally reached it, Remus couldn’t wait to rip off Sirius’s shirt.</p><p>“I don’t care how drunk you are right now, if this is what I get then I’m all in,” Sirius mumbled in between kisses, fiddling with Remus’s trousers. The truth was, he got so swept away by the heat of the moment that he couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol anymore.</p><p>________________________</p><p>“Rise and shine gorgeous,” Sirius’s raspy and mocking voice sounded in Remus’s ear. He just answered with a growl, shuffling around in the bed to turn away from Sirius. He knew that he didn’t want to be bothered in the mornings, especially after they went to bed so late.</p><p>“Oh you are back to normal then,” Sirius chuckled, approaching him once more and placing a kiss on his neck. He laid his arm around Remus’s naked torso and because he wasn’t completely immune to Sirius’s charm (even in the mornings) he entangled their arms so they were cuddling.</p><p>“It was fun while it lasted though,” Sirius added and if Remus had had the energy, he would have slapped him for the cheeky tone in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, we could hear <em>that</em>,” James commented now which made Remus almost jump in shock. He opened his eyes abruptly and sat up straight. Painfully aware of the situation now and the headache from Lily’s punch. Memories of the last night flooded his mind. <em>Had he really grabbed Sirius’s arse in public?</em></p><p>Sirius watched his expression and burst out in laughter because he sometimes could read Remus’s mind by simply looking at him. Besides, it wasn’t exactly hard to guess what was going on inside of Remus at that moment and while Sirius thought this was extraordinarily comical, Remus felt the burn of embarrassment rise up in his chest. Not because of the things he had done at the party, not even the public snogging but because of the things that came after this, the thing James had been clearly hinting at.</p><p>“I would say it was okay but three times, <em>really!?</em> And that was only when we arrived, god knows what you had been up to before. I really love you both but <em>urgh</em>, I don’t want to hear you shagging ever again. I think my ears are wounded forever“ It was just like James to add a little bit drama to everything but nevertheless, the situation was bad. Really fucking bad, in fact.</p><p>Remus closed his eyes, trying to think a straight thought. Something, <em>anything </em>really that would make this whole situation better. The worst part was that he couldn’t remember everything anymore,. However, enough to never want to look James in the eyes anymore. <em>How could they have forgotten the silencing spell?</em></p><p>“I am never drinking alcohol again,” he said drily, trying to ignore Sirius who was in stitches now. It was no problem for him, he had told them every filthy little detail about the girls he was shagging back in fifth and at the beginning of sixth year.</p><p>“Actually, James is being a bit of a drama queen. I’ve managed to put on a silencing spell for you, it wasn’t as thorough but it was helping. You guys weren’t exactly <em>subtle </em>though,” Lily explained now, an amused tone in her voice.</p><p>Just when Remus thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did.</p><p>Lily had slept over.</p><p>Lily Evans who never slept over.</p><p>Lily Evans who Remus would have welcomed as a guest any time in their dorm when he and Sirius were perfectly innocent (or at least used a silencing spell).</p><p> </p><p>His decision was made, he would never ever get out of bed again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, I certainly did writing it! I haven’t written anything in a very long time, productive criticism is always appreciated. </p><p>I actually have some ideas for one or two follow-up chapters but it will probably take some time :)</p><p>[songs are: "Take a chance on me" by ABBA and "Good old fashioned lover boy" by Queen]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>